


Y is for Yearning; Amarendra

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [25]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: The heavenly aroma of those special dishes reserved for Kattappa Mama was getting tougher and tougher to ignore day by day, and little Amarendra decided to give in.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726096
Kudos: 2





	Y is for Yearning; Amarendra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarminaVulcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/gifts).



The heavenly aroma of those special dishes reserved for Kattappa Mama was getting tougher and tougher to ignore day by day.

_Enough,_ decided little Amarendra, determined to give in to his yearning for that mysterious food. _Time to sneak out._

His face dropped when a mere “Mama!” from his mouth made Kattappa– and all the other Mamas, and Annas– stand up hurriedly. What the hell!

“Hey, why are you standing? Sit down, sit down!”

His words were obeyed with much hesitation. Not without a sign of approval from Kattappa, though.

“I am hungry, Mama!” Baahu complained without much ado.

“I believe the meals are ready in the royal kitchen,” Kattappa stated bluntly. “Besides, what are you doing here, instead of being at the dining hall?”

“Do you realise, Mama, that your lectures won’t do anything to satiate my hunger? Oh my gosh, that’s such a lovely smell, I can’t wait!”

His hand greedily reached out at Kattappa’s plate, only to drop down in shock as the general swiftly proceeded to remove the plate.

“It’s wrong, my Prince. It’s wrong enough that you are sitting in our midst.”

“Care to explain how _that’s_ wrong?” Baahu wasn’t going to give up so easily.

“Because you are the Yuvaraj, and we are slaves!”

_Oh, damn Kattappa and his histrionics._

“All right then,” Baahu prepared to dole out the princely treatment, straightening his spine. “I, the Yuvaraj of Mahishmati, command you then.”

He was not prepared for the tears that welled up in Kattappa’s eyes at his subsequent words.

“Feed me, Mama.”


End file.
